hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
2033 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2033 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2033 and ended November 30th, 2033. It was one of the least active seasons on record, producing only four tropical storms and one hurricane, that same hurricane went on to become the season's only major hurricane. Tropical Storm Ana was the first storm of the season, forming in two months after the official start of the season. It managed to make landfall in Hispaniola in Early August. Tropical Storm Bill had little effect on land as it stayed out in the Atlantic in Early-September. Hurricane Claudette, the strongest and most destructive of the season, made landfall around Cape Canaveral, Florida in Mid-September as a 160 mph (260 km/h) Category-5, making it one of the strongest hurricanes to hit the US on Record. Tropical Storm Danny was the last storm of the season, forming on September 30th in the eastern Caribbean, it only made it to a 70 mph (110 km/h) Tropical Storm before weakening to depression and dissipated on October 6th, just after making landfall in Honduras. The season caused a total of $65.05 billion (USD) in damage and killed 1,011 people. Seasonal Forecasts Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2033 till:01/12/2033 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2033 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/07/2033 till:04/08/2033 color:TS text:Ana from:02/09/2033 till:06/09/2033 color:TS text:Bill from:10/09/2033 till:24/09/2033 color:C5 text:Claudette from:30/09/2033 till:06/10/2033 color:TS text:Danny bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2033 till:01/07/2033 text:June from:01/07/2033 till:01/08/2033 text:July from:01/08/2033 till:01/09/2033 text:August from:01/09/2033 till:01/10/2033 text:September from:01/10/2033 till:01/11/2033 text:October from:01/11/2033 till:01/12/2033 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2033 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 19th, 2033, the name Claudette was officially retired Due to extensive damage and deaths. It was replaced by Claire for the 2039 season. -The List for 2039- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2033 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Disasters